


Cast a Spell on You

by yellowlampshade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, Committed Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Gryffindor Dan, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Phil, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Panties, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Post-Hogwarts, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sorry for all the tags gotta get them views, Virginity, Wet Dream, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowlampshade/pseuds/yellowlampshade
Summary: Hogwarts graduates Dan and Phil have been dating for three years, and that's fine with Dan except for one thing: they've never done anything sexual together. Dan thinks that maybe wearing Phil's jumper with some lace panties could change that.(Hint: he's right.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this title is I might change it but this fic has been in the works for a while now and I hope you will like it! Very safe, sane, and consensual!

_ Phil is on top of him, leaving a trail of teasing kisses down his neck. Dan moans at the perfect feeling, rolling his hips upward. Suddenly, Phil detaches his mouth from his throat, facing Dan and, while making eye contact and smirking, begins to slowly grind down, making him gasp out. It feels so good, and Dan so in love, he wants Phil so much - _

 

Dan wakes up before coming in the dream, as per usual. Which probably a good thing, because he’s curled up next to not Phil-the-sex-god, but rather Phil-his-lovely-boyfriend-who-he’s-never- done-anything-sexual-with. 

 

They had gone to Hogwarts together, in separate houses. Dan had met the Hufflepuff in the most cliche way ever - on the Hogwarts Express in first year, when neither had anyone to sit with. They had been best friends immediately, finally getting together in their sixth year after their friend’s constant suggestions.

 

After school they had moved in together in a frankly adorable apartment in London. It was near Diagon Alley, where Phil owned a frankly even more adorable herbology paraphernalia shop and Dan worked as a broadcaster for the Wizarding Wireless Network. It was all lovely and they were very happy, yes, but sometimes Dan wished they could just -

 

Dan’s thoughts were interrupted as Phil stirred beside him. Phil blinked, grinning when he saw his boyfriend. God, he was so perfect, honestly, so perfect it made Dan feel greedy for wanting any more from him. 

 

“Morning,” Phil said, his voice thick with sleep. Dan smiled back at him.

 

“G’morning,” Dan whispered, leaning in to press his lips to his boyfriend’s. Phil obliged, kissing him softly, but when Dan opened his mouth and tried to deepen the kiss, Phil began to pull back. What had been close to making out turned into gentle pecks, until it disappeared completely. 

 

“I love you so much,” Phil said, and Dan loved him too, so, so very much, it wasn’t that, it was just -

 

Dan made himself smile and whisper  _ I love you too _ .

 

They laid like that for a moment.

 

“It’s Saturday,” Phil said.

 

_ The perfect day for lazy morning sex _ , the horny part of Dan’s mind told him. Instead he just said  _ Yeah _ .

 

“I’m going to make some pancakes, I think,” Phil said, getting up.

 

“Okay,” Dan said, somewhat dejectedly. The bed suddenly felt cold with the absence of his boyfriend.

 

As soon as Phil left the room, Dan threw his hand down his pants. Pyjama pants that he had to wear in bed with his  _ boyfriend of three years _ . It’d made sense why Phil never wanted to do anything while they were at school, but Dan had always assumed after they moved in together…

 

(Three months after moving in together, they went to their friend’s Christmas party. After several glasses of firewhiskey Dan drunkenly confessed that he was worried Phil didn’t want to be with him anymore. Phil blushed and looked away and sputtered  _ of course I want you,  I do - do, uh, think about - about, y’know, it. With you.  _

 

The problem wasn’t that Phil wasn’t interested. It likely had to do with his family.

 

Phil’s parents were lovely people, honestly. For pureblood Slytherins, they were extremely progressive. They were fine with Phil getting sorted into Hufflepuff, with him being gay, even with him dating a half blood and then moving in with said half blood right after school. But that probably hadn’t stopped them from passing on their rather...  _ traditional _ views about sex.)

 

Dan wasn’t sure if Phil was waiting for marriage, or what. But either way, Dan wanted it. Wanted Phil. Wanted him as he jerked himself off, thought of his gorgeous boyfriend touching him, touching him everywhere, kissing him everywhere…

 

His orgasm was average. Nothing special. He cleaned himself up before getting up to join his boyfriend for pancakes, still feeling very unsatisfied.

 

He went to get dressed, sorting through the miscellaneous clothing mixed together in their closet. He was searching for the blackest black he owned, when he noticed Phil’s old Hufflepuff chaser jersey. And then he remembered the item he had bought way back when he had first moved in with Phil, the little bag that he hid in the far corner of his dresser.

 

Oh. 

 

Maybe Phil just needed a little push in the right direction.

 

***************

 

Phil was stirring his pancake mix when he heard Dan padding down the hall to join him. 

 

“Hey, do you want blueberries or chocolate chips in your pancakes?” he asked, still facing the counter. 

 

“Mmm, whatever you want, either is fine,” Dan yawned. Phil contemplated it for a moment.

 

“Hm, I think I’ll go for chocolate chips. No time like the present for a sugar rush,” he decided, turning to grab them from the cupboard.

 

Then he saw Dan. 

 

Phil froze.

 

Dan was leaning against the doorframe, his hair mussed up from sleep and curly, just the way Phil liked it. That much was normal. What wasn’t normal was that Dan was wearing Phil’s old Quidditch jumper, which had been too big on Phil in the first place. On Dan, it fell off one of his shoulders and made little cute sweater paws over his hands. It made him look ridiculously adorable and Phil immediately felt a little tug of possessiveness at his boyfriend wearing his clothes. But it was really what was underneath that shocked him. Peaking out from under the jumper was a pair of black, tight, absolutely  _ sinful _ lace panties that left very little to the imagination -

 

Phil tore his eyes away, turning his head violently the other way, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Uh, erm,” he stuttered, completely red.

 

“Phil.” Dan said calmly.

 

“Y-yeah?” Phil answered, staring at the floor tiles.

 

“You’re my boyfriend.” Dan stated.

 

Phil nodded, continuing to pointedly look away. “Yeah.”

 

“So…” Dan trailed off, stepping closer. “I like it when you look at me.”

 

God, Phil was so turned on. 

 

He turned his head slowly to meet Dan’s gaze.

 

Dan’s eyes were wide, making him look so perfect and innocent and gorgeous. His neck was accentuated by the sweater making it look exceptionally long and pale.  _ Just waiting to be marked up _ , Phil’s brain supplied, and then shoved back down to the deep depths of his thoughts. And then there was the sweater itself, adorable, sexy, and decidedly not his. Phil’s sweater. Phil’s Dan.  _ Shit _ . 

 

“Kiss me,” Dan said.

 

Phil forgot entirely why he never had sex with Dan before now.

 

His lust filled brain made him lean forward and press their lips together. Dan began to increase the intensity of the kiss and that would be usually where Phil would pull away before he awkwardly got a boner. However, considering that was probably Dan’s intentions, he stayed, allowing himself to explore this new situation. His lips wandered from Dan’s, kissing softly at his jaw. Dan seemed to enjoy that, sighing contentedly at the feeling. When his mouth went lower, kissing at Dan’s neck, the younger boy actually moaned, moaned Phil’s name and arched into the touch -

 

And then Dan was up against the wall and Phil was holding him there but couldn’t quite recall making a conscious decision to do that. Phil let go of him, horrified at his own loss of control.

 

Phil stuttered, looking down at his hands, “D-Dan, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to -” 

 

“Phil.” 

 

“- it just sort of happened, I’m sorry-” he tried to apologise.

 

“Phil.” Dan repeated, grabbing his hands. Phil looked up at him.

 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. It was pretty hot, actually,” Dan told him calmly, staring him in the eye. Why wasn’t Dan panicking, why wasn’t he realising Phil couldn’t control himself?

 

“B-But, I could have hurt you, I might’ve, I couldn’t think straight-” 

 

Dan cut him off again, running a hand through Phil’s hair.

 

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You don’t have to be scared of that. I trust you.” He stepped closer to Phil again. “You wouldn’t hurt me. I know you would never.” He touched their foreheads together.

 

Phil wasn’t convinced. How could Dan know what he would be like if they were intimate? Phil didn’t even know, that was why he’d never bloody done anything with him. “But what if I do something that you don’t want?” he pressed on.

 

“Is that what you’re scared of?” Dan asked, still so calm. When Phil nodded, he pulled away slightly so he could look him in the eye again.

 

“I’ve got an idea. Before each of us do anything, we’ll ask if the other person’s okay with it. That way we’ll both know we’re not crossing any lines. Is that alright?” he suggested.

 

That  _ did _ sound pretty safe. He wouldn’t do anything Dan didn’t want, and he wouldn’t hurt Dan by accident. “O-Okay. That sound fine.”

 

The corners of Dan’s lips twitched up, making his adorable dimple pop out.  _ God _ he was so cute.

 

“Okay. Can I kiss you again?” Dan asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Phil said, feeling a bit breathless about how much he was in love with his boyfriend. Dan kissed him slowly this time, like he was trying not to scare him away. This was fine. They’d kissed plenty of times. Phil liked kissing Dan. He tried to think of what else he’d like. 

 

He remembered Dan’s beautiful noises from before. He’d like to hear more of those, he decided.

 

“Can I kiss your neck again?” Phil mumbled against Dan’s lips. 

 

“God,  _ yes _ . Please.” Dan replied enthusiastically. Phil couldn’t help smirking a little as he brought his mouth down to his boyfriend's neck. Dan’s breath hitched when Phil kissed the spot below his ear and gasped when Phil sucked lightly.

 

“Phil, oh God, could you do that again? Leave a mark there?” Dan asked breathlessly, blushing a little. Absolutely  _ adorable _ .

 

“Yeah, of course,” Phil said, smiling at the effect he had on Dan. He nibbled and sucked harder at the spot, making Dan let out the most gorgeous moan. 

 

“This is a thing for you, isn’t it? Your neck?” Phil asked, admiring the little purple love bite on Dan’s throat. Dan blushed some more.

 

“Y-Yeah. I - I imagined it would be, but this is all new for me too. I’ve only ever dated you. I’m just as much of a virgin as you are.” Dan said.

 

Phil swallowed. “W-What else do you imagine is a thing for you?” he asked tentatively.

 

Dan turned even pinker. “I. Uh. I liked it when you pushed me against the wall. It was hot.” 

 

Phil felt himself begin to blush too. “Erm,” Phil said awkwardly. Okay. This was fine. If Dan wanted it, it was fine. “Just, er, like this?” Phil questioned, pressing Dan against the wall. Well. More like slowly guiding them until Dan’s back was against the wall, but basically the same thing. 

 

Dan took a sharp breath. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s good.” He leaned forward to kiss him some more, Phil’s hand’s resting against Dan’s waist. He rubbed circles with his thumb on Dan’s hip, opening his mouth when the other boy did and letting his tongue tentatively explore outside of it’s natural habitat. As unerotic as Phil’s analogies for making out were, the act itself was extremely hot. His hand wandered upward a little.

 

“Can I touch you under your jumper?” Phil asked, feeling the need to get his hands on as much of his boyfriend as possible.

 

Dan nodded eagerly. Phil continued, slipping his hand up the sweater and over Dan’s chest, over his adorable little tummy pudge, the soft expanses of skin, over Dan’s hardened nipples - 

 

Dan gasped against Phil’s mouth, arching his back. 

 

“Is this okay? Do you like it when I touch you here?” Phil whispered. Dan moaned in response. “Yeah, yes,  _ please _ .”

 

He rubbed over the nipple again, and Dan let out a breathless happy noise in response. He circled it, pinching and toying with it, and Dan kept moaning and gasping out. Phil could feel himself getting hard, he wanted friction, wanted Dan, wanted friction with Dan,  _ ah  _ -

 

“Dan, baby, can I grind on you?” he actually said out loud. He was shocked at his own forwardness, but so turned on by the thought of touching Dan that he couldn’t bring himself to fully care.

 

Dan swallowed. “Yes. Yeah. I - I’d like that. Please.”

 

Fuck, he was so hot. 

 

When Phil pressed their hips together, his pyjamas against Dan’s pretty little lacey panties, he found Dan was just as hard as him, hard because of him,  _ oh  _ -

 

They were kissing and rolling their hips together and Phil was playing with Dan’s nipples, and it felt so amazing, and Dan was letting out those pretty little noises,  _ oh Phil, so good, you’re so good, oh, oh  _ -

 

“Wait, Phil, I’m close, wait,” Dan panted out, trying to still his hips.

 

It took Phil a moment to process his words, but he stopped moving when he did. He was confused. Why would Dan want to stop when it felt so good?

 

“You don’t want to… er, finish?” Phil asked, pulling away slightly in case Dan decided he didn’t want Phil to touch him any more.

 

“No no,” Dan said quickly, making Phil sigh in relief. “I want to, just, uh, not like this.”

 

Oh.

 

“Oh,” Phil said. He didn’t quite meet Dan’s eye.

 

“We don’t have to, like. Go all the way. I just…” Dan said, turning pink. “Could we, could we maybe, I mean, uh, could I, erm.” His voice got very quiet. “Could I blow you, maybe?” he asked, embarrassed.

 

Phil’s head shot up. Although he may be a wizard, he was also a human, and his mind went haywire at the thought of his gorgeous boyfriend sucking his cock.

 

“I mean, only if you’re, like, ready for that, of course, we don’t have to if you don’t want -” Dan stuttered quickly.

 

“Dan.” 

 

“It’s totally okay if you don’t want that, I didn’t mean to be moving this fast -”

 

“Dan.” Phil repeated, grinning and raising Dan’s chin to make him look at him. “It’s fine. I want you. You’re so perfect.”

 

Dan blushed bright red. “O-okay. Yeah. That’d - that’d be good.” He appeared to calm back down a bit. “Yeah. D’you want to, erm, uh. Lay down? We can go back to bed for it.”

 

Phil wanted to laugh at how incredibly inexperienced they both were. Instead he just smiled and said  _ Yeah, that sounds good _ , and took Dan’s hand and led them back to their bedroom. 

 

***********

 

Dan faced his boyfriend from where they stood at the foot of their bed.

 

“Hi,” said Dan.

 

“Hi,” said Phil.

 

Dan giggled nervously. Okay. Focus. He tried to decide how to start off. “Can you take off your shirt? I want to see you.” he asked.

 

Phil nodded, pulling it over his head. God, he was so fit and gorgeous, and Dan was so hard, and he had just recently learned that when your dick strains against lace panties it feels quite a bit different than when you’re wearing boxers. He was just getting used to the unique experience, and God did he want to get on with it.

 

“Okay. Lay down.” Dan said, mustering as much confidence as he could.

 

“Okay, bossy,” Phil teased, obeying Dans command. He laid down on their bed, propping his head up with a pillow. Dan climbed on the bed after him, settling awkwardly between his legs. 

 

That was about where Dan remembered that he had never given a blowjob before and wasn’t quite sure how to actually do it.

 

He figured he’d have to start somewhere, and that somewhere may as well be something he’s familiar with. He kissed Phil’s lips softly, then started to work his way down, pressing kisses to his jaw, and his throat, and his chest, right to his hips, over his pyjamas, until he was kissing at the outline of Phil’s -

 

Phil groaned and arched his hips. Dan was impressed with the immediate effect he had had, but pushed him down so he could continue to kiss him again through the thin cloth. He was aware that he was acting incredibly desperate, but he decided to cut himself some slack. He’d spent far too long dreaming about his boyfriend’s cock, and he was more than ready to finally become acquainted with it.  

 

He tucked his thumbs under the waistband of Phil’s pajamas, and pulled himself together enough to look up and ask  _ Can I take these off?  _

 

Phil swallowed and replied, “Yeah. Yeah, of course.” 

 

Dan smiled up at him in what he hoped was a sexy way. He wanted it to be as good for Phil as possible. He wanted it to be hot, he wanted Phil to think he was hot, he wanted Phil to groan and tell him  _ oh Dan, so good for me, so pretty _ \- 

 

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. This was real life, not one of his fantasies, and he was so close to finally getting his mouth on Phil. He pulled down the pants slowly, watching as Phil’s cock bobbed free, fully hard and pressing against his stomach. God, he was so big. Dan had technically known about that, since they’d been sharing an apartment for a year, but he’d never seen him up close, and never hard like this, never hard like this because of Dan… 

 

He made eye contact, and, finally regaining all the confidence he had started out with, and whispered, “Phil, baby, can I suck your cock?”

 

Phil’s composure snapped.

 

“Yes,  _ God, yes _ , you’re so hot, want you so much,  _ oh _ -” he babbled. Dan grinned at him, and then reminded himself that he’d never given a blow job before.

 

Sure, he’d watched porn before where one guy goes down on the other, complete with filthy slurping noises and improbable deep throating and face fucking that looked equally hot and unpleasant. Somehow, he felt like that shouldn’t be his basis for this. 

 

So he was completely in the dark, staring at his blushing boyfriend’s hard cock, wondering where to start. Okay. He’s aware of how you touch a dick, although he’d only ever been familiar with his own. He wrapped his hand around it, tentatively pumping it up and down, marvelling at Phil’s gasps and groans. 

 

Okay. Blow job. More than hands. Mouth. Lips. Tongue. It supposedly felt amazing, according to everyone ever, and Dan wanted so badly to make Phil feel like that. 

 

“Tell me what feels good?” Dan asked quietly. Phil seemed to pick up on his hesitancy, gently running his hands through Dan’s hair, and saying,  _ Yeah, of course I will _ . 

 

Dan decided to start somewhere simple, leaning forward and pressing his tongue to the base of Phil’s cock and licking a stripe up the bottom. 

 

Phil moaned and visibly struggled against the urge to thrust upwards. Okay. He likes tongue. Dan flicked his tongue over the head, licking up the drops of precum there. It was kind of bitter, but not too bad. Dan wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently.

 

“Oh, fuck, _ Dan, _ so good,  _ ah _ -” Phil gasped out, instinctively tangling his hands in Dan’s hair. Dan would have grinned if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied. He liked that he was making Phil lose control. He leaned down further, trying to take as much in his mouth as he could and sucking on it.

 

“Dan, babe, that feels so good, just like that,” Phil babbled from above him. “You’re so beautiful, so good for me,  _ oh, Dan _ -”

 

Fuck, Phil knew just what to say to make Dan’s dick twitch. He was so hard, and this was so, so fucking hot,  _ oh _ -

 

Dan thrust down onto the bed, not really caring anymore how desperate he looked. He moaned around Phil’s cock, which Phil seemed to like as well, his hips bucking up into the vibrations just slightly.

 

“Sorry, babe, you’re just so good,” Phil apologised. Dan put his hands on his hips to steady them as he bobbed up and down, swallowing when he went particularly deep and continuing to hump the mattress like he was 16 again.

 

“Fuck, Dan, ‘m close, gonna come, you can pull off, it’s okay,” Phil said, groaning. Dan thought about it for about a millisecond before deciding he wanted nothing more in that moment than to have his boyfriend come in his mouth. He sucked once more before Phil was coming hard into his mouth, making the most fucking hot sounds Dan had ever heard. Dan sucked him through it, swallowing before pulling off when Phil’s orgasm seemed to be finished.

 

While Phil caught his breath, Dan continued thrusting at the bed. He was so hard, he was so fucking hard, but it wasn’t enough friction. He was vaguely aware that he was letting out little whimpers of  _ Phil, Phil, Phil, _ but was too far gone to really comprehend them.

 

“Dan, baby, come up here with me?” Phil asked, and Dan automatically obeyed, stopping his movements to crawl up beside him. Phil helped him so they were eye level, and reached down to cup him through his panties.

 

“Oh, oh, Phil, please,” Dan begged, fuck, fuck, he just wanted Phil to keep touching him, never stop touching him,  _ fuck  _ -

 

Phil ran his free hand through Dan’s hair. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, don’t worry,” he murmured, pulling down the panties enough to grip Dan’s cock, and fuck, that felt so good, he needed more, he needed Phil - 

 

Phil began stroking his cock, which was the sweetest relief Dan had ever felt. “I’ve got you, I promise,” Phil repeated. “You’re so good at that baby, you made me feel so good.” Dan didn’t even notice his eyes fluttering shut, overwhelming him with Phil’s touch and voice and just  _ Phil _ .

 

“You like it when I talk to you, don’t you, baby?” Phil asked. Dan nodded helplessly.

 

“You’re so pretty, Dan. I think about you doing that all the time, sucking me off. Even back when we were in school, I’d always think of you. You always make me so hard.”

 

Oh, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, he was so close, so fucking close, oh, oh -

 

“Do you think you can come for me, baby? Come from my hand on your pretty cock?”

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was coming, moaning and whimpering and gasping and bucking his hips into Phil, Phil, Phil -

 

When he finished and finally stopped seeing stars, he became aware that Phil was petting his hair and whispering  _ Dan, babe, you with me? _

 

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking into focus. “Wow. Fuck, that was intense. Shit.” Dan said, beginning to come back to himself.

 

Phil chuckled and allowed Dan to collapse on his chest. “That was fun. We should do that again sometime.” 

 

“We should do that all the time always,” Dan replied. 

 

Phil laughed again. “When would we sleep?”

 

“Mmm. Right now.” Dan said, closing his eyes again.

 

“’Kay. I love you.”

  
“Love you too,” Dan said, grinning as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (what is that ending? who knows. whatever they're in love okay.)
> 
> thanks for the read ily. let me know what you think of it!
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr](http://yellow-lampshade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
